Jeevas and Keehl
by sadisticmarshmello
Summary: Matt's getting a new roomate, hmm wonder who it could be. Rated for slight language.
1. Impressions

(A/N: My first fanfic yay!! Well go ahead tell me how bad it is, I dont mind as long as you read it! Don't own Death Note. Matt and Mello belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.)

Jeevas & Keehl

Matt was hanging off his bed, sideways to be exact; dark red hair partially blocking his upside-down gaze but nothing could take his attention from the blue DS clutched in his hands. His tongue poked halfway out of his lips as he battled boss after boss, beating the difficult levels with ease. He muttered incoherently to himself as he dueled with an exceptionally tricky opponent, the mumbling making him seem quite a bit like a stripey, orange-goggle wearing, ten-year-old drunk.

He was about to beat the final level of the game, when he heard a polite Roger-ish knock on his door. The knock was accompanied by a small acknowledging cough and a, "Matt, may I please come in?" Matt put down his (now paused) DS and sighed. _Right when I was getting to a good bit too!_ "Yeah, come in Roger." Matt replied to the old man, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. _Hmmm, what could he want? Roger only ever comes in our rooms if we're in trouble. Wait could he have found out about . . . _Matt gulped and pushed the pack of cigarettes further under his bed with a toe. He commenced to slide into a more normal (not L normal, normal person normal) sitting position.

Roger opened the door and stepped into the room, followed by a slender blonde girl. Matt looked the girl over, she was new, obviously; she still held two large bags, presumably containing her clothing. Matt smirked to himself; she was pretty cute, wide slightly psychotic ice blue eyes were framed by pale golden, almost shoulder length hair. She was clad in nondescript black clothing, with a long rosary hanging around her neck. The blood-red prayer beads glinted slightly in the dull light thrown from an overhanging lamp. _Hey wait a minute, since when have girls been allowed to room with guys?! _As far as Matt could rememberWammy's House had never once strayed from its strict set of rules. _Ah crap! This means I get a roommate, I thought I got lucky here!_

Roger "ahem-ed" to get Matt's focus redirected to reality. "Matt," Roger continued, "This is your new roommate, Mello." Mello nodded curtly at him, blonde bangs swinging in front of her eyes for a second; she then turned to the task of unpacking. Matt groaned inwardly, every child at Wammy's was instructed to stick with their roomie and show them around the orphanage if they happened to be new. Matt was, quite frankly, just too lazy to enjoy that idea.

In a fit of total irrelevancy Roger glanced around Matt's dark, dirty room. "Have you ever even attempted to clean this place!?" Roger exclaimed, his face taking on a practically appalled expression. Matt just shrugged nonchalantly and eyed his awaiting DS. Mello moved to put her bags down on the unused second bed. Roger looked at her, an almost concerned expression flitting across his face. Most likely the concern was for her sanity, ones mental stability could not last long when sharing a room with the redheaded game extraordinaire. "Well, I hope you two can get along. I'll be seeing you for dinner." 

Roger backed out of the room and hurried down the hallway, that extreme degree of mess always made him uneasy.

Matt once again took to studying the blonde. She looked to be about the same age, shorter and definitely more petite than he was, but she had a vibe of 'you don't wanna mess with me' that you could sense from a mile away. Matt decided he would risk conversation with the irritable-looking blonde, for lack of anything better to do.

"Hi, I'm Mail Jeevas, er Matt for safety's sake."

"Mihael Keehl." . . . pause . . . "Well I guess its Mello now. "

Mello shot a venomous look toward the space that Roger had been standing in.

_Hmm I always thought that Mihael was a boy's name._

"Soooo, do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah, I guess."

_Long silence_

"Is that your natural color?"

"What?"

Mello was talking about Matt's unusually bright maroon hair. Said maroon-head had gone back to playing a certain blue DS.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Oh, uh yeah." Matt was kind of puzzled by the very random turn of conversation but decided it was normal for a girl.

Matt saved his game and turned off the DS. Mello had quickly unpacked her things and shoved them into the vacant dresser. Well now it was vacant, the games that had been peacefully residing there were scattered haphazardly across the floor. Matt scowled at the back of Mello's head; she was too 

busy opening a chocolate bar to notice. The strained silence was broken only by loud snapping noises as Mello chomped spitefully on her candy. Matt was attempting to read a gaming magazine but the sharp munchings were getting on his nerves. Mello was splayed out on her bed, only moving to tear large pieces out of the offending (?) chocolate bar. _Man if she keeps stuffing herself with chocolate at this rate she's gonna be like five thousand pounds by tomorrow._

Matt immediately noticed the lack of Mello-taking-out-anger-on-chocolate noises. "What did you just say?" Mello hissed, "I . . . uh . . . um" _OH SHIT! Stupid thinking out loud habit! _Matt didn't really have much time to lament over his subconscious tendencies because Mello launched herself off the bed and onto him. She battled fiercely; almost cat-like, hissing, punching, and scratching, while all he could do was try to grab her arms. _Who the hell thought of the stupid boys can't hurt girls rule!?_ Matt thought angrily to himself. But he was taller and stronger than the blonde so he managed to flip over and pin a still very pissed and struggling Mello. "Ah! What the hell is your problem you crazy girl?!"

Mello actually managed to look even more furious when Matt decided to voice his latest opinion on her mental state. (Roger was all too right)

"I AM NOT A-A"

"NOT A WHAT?!" Matt yelled

"NOT A GIRL!!" Mello shrieked, very girlishly, mind you.

Matt leaned away from Mello but still kept a strong grip on HIS wrists. "Wait you're not a . . . girl?" Mello stopped struggling and stared at him with a 'while aren't you a genius' type of smirk on his face. "But you look so . . . ." Matt pondered this for a second re-checking out the blonde who was now underneath him. Very feminine face and eyes, girlish hair (obviously a lot of care put into it) slender fingers, narrow shoulders pronounced hips, long thin legs . . . "Are you gay?" Matt received a kick to the guts for that one. "No you pervert!" Mello squawked indignantly. "Well it's just that you look an awful lot like a girl." Matt mumbled, pathetically trying to back his accusation. It was precisely at that moment that they both realized how awkwardly positioned they still were. Matt was sitting on Mello's hips, his hands gripping the boy's wrists and pushing them back into the bed, his face was only a few inches away from the blonde's.

They were entwined in a very suggestive fashion, or that's what Roger thought when he came back to tell Matty boi that he had left a Final Fantasy DS cartridge in the playroom. Instead, upon finding them, he turned a very bright shade of pink and stuttered a weak "Boys! What on Earth are you doing!?" 

Mello then got back at Matt for his 'insult' by explaining to Roger that Matt had mistaken him for a girl and was attempting to rape him. Matt jumped off Mello and frantically began shouting at Roger that Mello attacked him and he was only defending himself. The only response from Roger was a large and rather frightening eye twitch.


	2. Who?

**(A/N:** OMG big thank yous to Kiana Kisses, LizluvsSpongebob, and Mendi-chan for reviewing!! You guys made me wanna write this chapter /tear/ haha jk. See guyz reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I give you more chapters! D pocky to all my readers, thanx! Oh and i still don't own Death Note, big surprise**)**

Chapter Two

Where we left off: Matt desperately trying to convey the fact he was not sexually assaulting a cynically smiling, recently mistaken for a girl, blonde boy named Mello. Matt was, however, seriously thinking of _physically_ assaulting him and possibly beating him to death with whatever large hard object happened to be laying closest to him. (save his precious XBOX)

Matt was practically on his knees begging Roger to believe him. I mean he had been at Wammy's for years! Where Mello, who had only been around to terrorize the place for an hour, was certainly the one to blame. Roger just stared at a sock located on the floor directly in the middle of the room, his expression shifting from shocked to confused and landing firmly on weary. "Okay boys just-just be down for dinner." Roger said weakly, all too happy to be leaving for the second time that day. He was on his heel and out the door in a second flat.

Matt sighed in relief and then spun around as viciously as one can (well without looking like a tipsy ballerina) to face a nonchalant Mello, who was lying sprawled on HIS bed, with a look of you-just-broke-my-goddamned-DS-esque rage on his face.

"What the HELL was that!?"

"Was what?" Mello's bored reply.

"OOOh he was trying to rape me 'cuz I look like a pretty girl!" Matt said in an uber-girly and uber-angry impression of Mello's comment.

Mello's eyes narrowed, but Matt was too wrapped up in his rant on the recent injustices served to him to notice.

"Now he probably has me marked down as a closet pervert or something!"

"What's with all the passion?" Mello asked, controlling his anger.

"You EVER put me in a situation where by some turn of events my gaming freedom may be jeopardized again and you will have a lot more to worry about than a little 'passion'." Matt hissed at a slightly rattled (but SO not showing it) Mello.

Matt's threat was ended by the shrill ring of the dinner bell. Mello stretched and cracked every joint in his body then rolled off the bed, he was _still_ laying on Matt's, and landed in a crouch. Matt just stood there with an expression of what-the-fuck-you-freaky-ninja-child on his face. Mello stood all the way up and turned to face the redheaded gamer, "Well?" he said expectantly. Matt continued his standing and staring session (lolz it rhymes) with a look of utter wut?-ness on his face. Mello rolled his eyes dramatically "Well where the hell do we get the food!?" Oh right. Matt had to show his lady look-a-like (chocoholic version) of a roommate around the entire orphanage. Matt did not like the word entire.

Mello's POV

He just stood there like he had never heard the word 'food' in his life. Though judging by his appearance and what I knew so far he probably lived off Double As. Heh, wouldn't doubt it. He finally moved toward the door with the biggest air of I-really-don't-want-to-do-this I have ever picked up. I followed behind him, careful to memorize everything we walked by, least my not so willing tour guide decide to leave me on the other side of the building to sneak back to his video games. Wouldn't put it past him.

We followed a series of twisting hallways, once elegant now slightly mangled from years of raising children. There we also two staircases to be managed, each dangerously riddled with toys and pieces of clothing, we made our way down safely and then turned to the right to face two large oaken doors. Once pushed aside they revealed a large dining room filled with children and trays, food was being passed out cafeteria style by the obviously overworked caretakers. Because of my roommate's unreasonable and totally unnecessary delay when the bell was actually rung, we were nearly the last ones to the room. Though I swear I saw something white and cotton-ball like slither in a few minutes after we made our entrance.

End POV

The two boys grabbed trays and food and made their way to a far back corner of the room, Matt leading the way. Matty set his tray down and slumped onto the bench pulling his DS out of his back pocket, where Mello dropped his rather noisily and practically vaulted onto the seat. Sadly for poor Mello the drama queen, there was no one else at the table to view his amazing tray-dropping, bench-vaulting skills.

He glared vehemently at Matt who was too busy attempting to play the DS with one hand and eat pizza with the other to notice. "Well you are certainly the social butterfly here, ne Matt?" Mello asked rather snidely. The only reply he got was a distracted and extremely delayed "Wha?" about three minutes later.

Mello gave up on the ideas of both teasing and talking to the gamer and decided to study the other children instead. He glanced around the large room; one could not find any pronounced oddities on first inspection. Groups of children sitting together, laughing, talking, eating all at an unreasonable volume. Yes typical children. Oh wait there was said oddity. Mello shuddered violently, for reasons unknown to him; it was the sight of that small albino boy in white pajamas with matching hair and blank eyes. Mello shuddered again, that kid gave him the creeps.

An hour later . . .

Mello poked Matt on the arm. He didn't look up from his DS. "Maaaaaaattttt!" poked again "MAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Mello ran in front of Matt, who just barely sidestepped the very annoyed blonde. "MAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!" Several kids who had been playing in the hallway they were passing through looked up.

"What?"

"Who was that kid?"

"What kid?"

"The Kid that looks like a sheep!"

/matt returns to game land/

Three minutes later

"Maaaaaatttttt!!"

"Wut?"

They made it back into their room in much the same fashion. Once they got there Mello was ignoring Matt and throwing him dirty looks at the same time. Matt, who had no recollection of the walk back from dinner except for the fact that he had beaten the hardest boss yet, had no idea why.


	3. Surprise

**(A/N:** Sorry this took so long guys, i was having issues. Oh wait i always have issues. Ok well be nice pleez, didnt like this chapter much but what can ya do? Thankies to LizluvsSpongebob, xof course im weirdx, brokenhearts.brokenglass, Mendi my beta and pplz who put me on alert! /feels loved/**)**

Chapter Three

It was later that night. Yes _that_ night. Of course I'm totally sure that you all know exactly what night I'm thinking of. But in the off chance you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, it was Mello's first night at Wammy's. Ok, we good? Anyways . . .

Mello had kicked Matt out of their room. Well it had only been their room for a few hours, but since he was Mello and Mello was the ruler of everything and had the rights to kick anyone out of anywhere he decided to kick Matt out. He had good reason too; Matt had accidentally stepped on a chocolate bar, no not _a_ chocolate bar MELLO'S chocolate bar, which had replaced the sock lying on the floor. You know the sock that had captivated Roger? Right so back to the point, Mello opened the door, deciding that Matt had received due punishment. Matt, of course, was not on the other side I mean he had been locked out five hours ago and most likely had found some hole to play his DS in. Mello just peered out into the dark hallway (Yes it was dark, it was 12:00) and shrugged.

He bounced back into the room to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, pajama clad and dripping on the carpet as he strode over to the full length mirror. He grabbed a brush and began meticulously combing his wet hair. He was mumbling along to some song he had stuck in his head; don't really want to know which one. He was right in the middle of carefully applying some hair product or other when the mumble/humming stopped dead. The hair stuff fell onto the floor with a metallic clang. Because Mello had spotted something suspiciously Near-like in the doorway.

"OHMYFECKINGAWDMATTSAAAAAVEMEE!!" Mello screeched, hitting a pitch that most (female) opera singers would sell their souls to be able to reach. He jumped behind his bed with much scrambling about. "Hunh?" Matt said, being sharply thrown out of his mp3-induced trance. "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!" Mello screamed pointing a shaking finger toward the unfazed albino fluff ball that was, and ever shall be, Near.

"Oh." Matt said, ever helpful "That's just Near."

Mello crawled out from behind his bed, raising an eyebrow at Matt.

"When did you get here?"

"When you weren't looking."

Mello felt a small, nagging urge to stab him.

"Hey wait! I've been asking you who that is all day!"

"No you haven't." Matt said matter-of-factly.

The urge was growing stronger.

Mello turned back to the doorway. Near was gone, the only thing remaining was a trail of magical fairy sparkles. Oh wait no. There was just a dark hallway, right. Mello twitched in the direction of the doorframe. "That kid makes me feel like a complete psychopath." Mello whined, sitting down on his bed and unwrapping his seventeenth chocolate bar of the day. Matt just murmured something that sounded a whole lot like 'Nah you just need a few years of therapy . . . '

"What did you just say?" Mello hissed at Matt who was hunched over one of his many gaming systems.

"I said damn you, creators of the Nintendo Wii."

Mello nailed the back of Matt's head with a glare that brutally murdered all other glares with a high power machine gun, and then danced on their remains with furry biker boots.

-The next morning-

Mello opened an eye to utter blackness. Wait what? He glanced at the alarm clock; it was 7:41 in the morning. Why the hell was it dark? He sat up, rubbing his hair out of his face in a very dramatic, Mello-like way. Matt was up and on his PS2. Mello couldn't believe it, they had eventually passed out around three last night and this guy was already up and competing for world's geekiest roommate. Matt turned to face Mello, "Good morning sleeping beauty." Matt sniggered. Mello jumped out of bed and yanked open the curtains that had been blocking all non-electronic light from the room. Sunlight poured into the room like a blinding wave. BAM! Matt fell over and scuttled under his bed, hissing at Mello as he walked toward the bathroom to brush his teeth. Mello just cackled evilly.

On the way out of the bathroom Mello noticed that the curtains were duct-taped back into place and Matt was once again absurdly involved in his gaming. Mello glared at him, it was becoming one of his favorite pastimes. There was a considerable amount of ruckus coming from the hallway. Children were awakening and hurrying downstairs to breakfast, screaming and laughing at the top of their lungs like children do. Classes were not a worry today, it was Sunday.

"So" Mello said while getting dressed, "What do you people do for fun around here?" Matt pointed distractedly at his gaming systems. Blondie rolled his eyes. "I was talking about normal people." Matt just shrugged, not even taking the time to glance over at his irritated roommate. Mello decided his best bet would probably be to go down for breakfast, seeing as Matt never ate so he made his way downstairs and ate breakfast with the rest of Wammy's, give or take a few late sleepers and regular weirdos. Nothing abhorrently unusual happened, though the numerous small incidents are by far too many to record. After all many strange things are bound to happen in an orphanage full of love deprived little genii raised to replace a world renowned detective just in case he happens to kick the bucket. Many strange things. But that's a whole nother novel.

Mello made his way back to the room where Matt was still playing the same game. "How the hell do you survive up here?!" Mello practically shouted at him. Matt gestured in the general direction of three empty Monster cans. "Always the healthy one." Mello muttered, Matt turned from his PS2 for half a second and glared pointedly at a pile of chocolate wrappers that were infesting a corner. Mello snorted as if consuming chocolate like air was perfectly healthy. "Whatever I'm going outside." Mello spat at the redhead. He stomped out of the room and down the stairs, heading for the large yard surrounding Wammy's House.

Once outside Mello surveyed the grounds, kids were taking part in all sorts of physical activities but he didn't have any 'friends' here besides matt, so there was no one for him to play with. He decided he would rather just watch some guys playing soccer anyway. He sat down a bit away from where the game was going on and relaxed, enjoying the sunshine. He didn't need friends, maybe minions but for now he was good with sir-games-a lot. Mello was definitely not prepared for what happened next. A pair of hand clamped down tightly over his eyes and a voice from behind him squealed loudly

"GUESS WHO!!"

"Gahh!" Mello yelled, springing up and turning around, knocking the person behind him over.

"Oww! Jeanna that hurt!" A girl with brown hair in a ponytail was lying on the ground behind Mello.

"What the fuck!?" Mello yelled at her

"Hey that isn't Jeanna." The girl's friend (who was standing to the side giggling like crazy) observed.

"No duh." Mello said. He was quite pissed at the two girls. It was the SECOND time he had been mistaken for a girl in the same story! OMG! I mean in two days of course.

"And I thought this was an orphanage for gifted kids." Mello said rudely as he strode away.

He made it back to the room, slamming the door on the way in. Surprisingly there was no remark from Matt about _attempting _to keep the furniture in one piece. Mello peered over toward the TV, Matt's usual living space only to find the gamer passed out, controller still clutched in his hands, and monster cans lying peacefully around his head. And for one glorious moment, Mello's angel like face was aglow with an evil smirk that would put even Light to shame.


	4. Pain

**(A/N:** Okay guys, Iv'e decided to continue. Found some inspiration, have no idea where though. : Thankies to LizluvsSpongebob, Ashastana, angelcorrupted, Aizens-Arrancar, brokenhearts.brokenglass, and those of you who have put this on alert or faved it! Pocky to all the pretty pplz who are reading this. Oh and I never will own Death Note, you can feel free to shoot me if I do though.**)**

Chapter Four

Matt awoke to something strange. Not near sitting on his bed and making out with his Optimus Prime toy strange, but close enough. You see he was almost definitely sure he had passed out in front of the comforting glow of his PS2. Not on his bed. Very odd. He wondered if he had the ability to teleport in his sleep. Another thing, he was pretty chilled; he had been toasty warm in his jeans and nice long-sleeved striped shirt when he dozed off in front of his beloved game system last night. _I wonder where Mello is. And if he knows what happened ._Matt hopped out of bed and raced down the hallway looking for the blonde.

He flew by room after room, and all the kids he passed stared at him like he had suddenly sprouted wings. He didn't give this much thought, as most people who saw the goggle wearing ten year old stared immediately, and half these kids didn't even know he was in Wammy's. He spent too much time in his room for anyone to notice when he was missing, but apparently they noticed when he made an appearance.

He knew exactly where Mello would be, and his suspicions were proved correct as he turned the corner nearest to the kitchen and saw an angry Mello yelling at a worn out looking caretaker. Something about the fact he was not a girl and that he needed chocolate NOW.

Matt sighed as he halted skidding a bit on the tile. Man he was COLD! He stalked over to Mello ready to demand an explanation, at gunpoint if necessary, when he saw the look the caretaker was giving him. It was halfway between amused and shocked, to an excessive degree.

Matt was seriously beginning to believe the world had gone crazy when Mello broke into a fit of hysteric and slightly maniacal laughter. The caretaker was still too busy gawking at him to be worried that Mello might choke to death. Or kill someone. Matt looked down at his legs, he was getting annoyed at everyone staring at him like he was naked . . . he did a double take. He could see his legs, no jeans. Oh gods no. HE _WAS_ NAKED! No even worse, HE WAS WEARING A PAIR OF GIRL'S SHORT SHORTS!!

Matt screamed. Mello cackled. The unfortunate caretaker ran from the vicinity, holding his hands over his ears and muttering to himself that it was all a very bad dream.

Matt _really_wanted to know why Mello had dressed him as a girl while he was asleep. Oh he knew it was Mello, he could tell from the creepy smirk that was stretched over the blonde's face. Well it wasn't a smirk anymore, more like an expression of terror as he was thrown into the nearest wall by an enraged short-short clad Matt.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"I . . . uh . .. um, Matt no!"

Matt punched him in the stomach. Mello doubled over in pain. Matt backed away from the gasping blonde, leaving him lying on the floor like a broken Barbie doll with some serious mental issues. Matt raced back to the room to change out of the pink cami and jean shorts he was currently situated in. _Why the fuck?_Mello needed help pronto. Yes of course I mean psychiatric help, what other kind is there?

-A few hours later-

Matt was in history. Mello was in history. You could cut the tension with a knife in history. After punching Mello Matt had gone back to the room trying to hide the fact he looked suspiciously like Linda. He was halfway there when, of course, a large group of kids around the same age or older came his way, of course right? Well they had gotten a good look and he wasn't sure if his name would ever be said without a mild crack-up involved again. Generally speaking, his was pretty pissed at Mello. The little bitch had only been there for a day and a half and he was already pulling this kind of crap on Matt.

Mello was pissed too. Matt had punched him, yes PUNCHED him. In the stomach, and it hurt. And then the ass had the nerve to just leave him there lying injured on the ground, where some freaky pedophile could come nab him. Mello was sure he had seen a weird hunched over guy with messy black hair and eyes resembling a panda's lurking around. He shuddered in his seat. Apparently quite visibly, for several worried looks were thrown his way. Ah well. He never noticed the worried looks. And to make matters worse four people had mistaken him for a girl today! It was taking all his strength not to go hunt them down and shoot them in the face. Or maybe write their names down in a magical notebook that killed people . . .

It was the middle of history and Matt noticed that Mello was staring off into space. It was the first day of class and the blonde looked bored out of his mind. Matt smirked; it would serve him right if the teacher called on him.

As if reading matt's mind the teacher called out after asking a question, obviously addressing Mello. Matt's heart nearly stopped in fear. Fear for the teacher's life. "Miss Keehl, I asked you if you knew why Mao Zedong decided to start the Cultural Revolution in China." Matt gulped. Mello turned his head slowly toward the teacher, it was an easy question but he felt like strangling her instead of answering. "Miss Keehl!" The teacher said loudly. Someone sniggered and Mello's eyes narrowed into slits.

"It's Mr." Mello hissed, barely audible over the deadly silence. (A/N**:** yeah that makes perfect sense)

"I beg your pardon?" The teacher said, very rudely.

"I said that I am a GUY." Mello slowly emphasized the last four words through gritted teeth.

The whole class burst out laughing and Mello slumped back into his seat, obviously embarrassed. Matt almost felt bad for him. Almost. The teacher blushed and stuttered into her next question, ignoring Mello for the rest of class.

The final bell rang signaling the end of classes. Mello was the first one out the door and practically sprinted all the way back to his (and Matt's) room. Matt was right behind him. He was impatient to know why Mello had pulled that strange trick earlier, and he also kinda felt bad for him. People had been making cracks about the history thing for the whole rest of school hours.

_Remember don't be too soft, he dressed you up as a girl this morning._Mello barged into their room banging the door as he went in, Matt followed stealthily behind. He didn't expect what happened next (And NO, Near was not sitting on the bed making out with Optimus) Mello went over to his bed and flopped down, curling onto his side.

Matt watched from behind the partially open door (feeling slightly stalker-ish) as Mello pulled the rosary out from underneath his shirt and ran his thin fingers over the beads mumbling to himself. From the short and broken breaths, Matt could tell he was crying.

Matt stepped into the room, all feelings of hate and evil plots for a destructive revenge completely erased from his mind; he had never seen Mello looking so vulnerable. Well he had only technically known him for two days but you get the point. He shuffled over to Mello who sat up and wiped his hand roughly over his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Matt. I'm perfectly fine. Okay!" Mello spat at him.

Matt sighed.

"Mello, why did you dress me up as a girl?"

"Cuz I wanted a laugh." Mello's face was twisted in a mocking grin, his eyes cold and flat. It was, truth be told, rather frightening.

"Seriously? That's it?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"And I wanted someone else to be mistaken for a girl, for once. " Mello hesitantly admitted. To his surprise Matt burst out laughing.

"Ah Mihael, you crack me up." Matt said crossing the room and lying down on his own bed. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Déjà vu much." Matt thought aloud. Mello raised his eyebrows at the redhead, all angst forgotten.

"Come on in." Matt said, "We're having a rocking pity party in here."

Mello rolled his eyes back so far they got stuck and he was blind for evermore. Well not really. But he did roll his eyes quite impressively.

The door swung open to reveal a most unexpected visitor.

(A/N: oooh cliffhanger! Once again if you have any cool ideas for the chapter names go ahead and let me know!)


	5. Jealousy

**(A/N:** Here is chapter five. Showers are good places for inspiration. Ooh pplz remeber to tell me your ideas for chapter names! Love and pocky to everyone who reads this story and especially these awesome people: ICauseChaos, angelcorrupted, Darkness-Bride, Ashastana, and YoroichiKaze for reviewing! Oh and Mendi-chan for beta-ing.**)**

Chapter Five

Mello looked down at the base of the door. White socks met white pajama pant cuffs that led to a loose white shirt (also pajama) and up to a pale face with wide gray eyes partially covered by white hair. Boy isn't he a joy to describe? Matt and Mello both shared the same confused expression as they realized who it was.

"Um, Near?" Matt asked

"Roger wished for me to tell Mello her test scores regarding the placements are in."

There was a very deadly silence in the room. Near sighed impatiently, wanting to get back to his toys.

That's what did it. That's what snapped the very short and taut cord that was Mello's self control. Matt barely had time to think that this was most likely going to end the world, when Mello lunged.

The attack was accompanied by a shriek as black met white in a very painful clash. Near toppled over with Mello's hands at his throat. Matt jumped forward and was about to pull the enraged blonde off of the smaller boy, when he paused in his valiant effort. He had remembered that his DS had recently been in his pocket. Now you may all be spitting out your coffee in surprise regarding the extent of his ADD, but no need to choke on your hot drinks (yet) for he had good reason to think this. His DS was lying right in the way of the battling geniuses; it must have slipped out of his pocket at some time. All thoughts of Matt's own safety flew from his mind at the sight of his precious gaming system in the path of destruction. He acted on the adrenaline mothers usually experience when they sense their babies in life-threatening danger.

* * *

L was enjoying a piece of cake as usual. Strawberry shortcake with extra frosting, his favorite. He was walking contentedly down one of the many hallways in Wammy's, heading up toward the room that the newest addition was staying in. The newest addition to Wammy's being Mello of course. He was turning the corner on which the room was located when he dropped the cake plate he was holding in shock. It hit the floor with a loud and rather movie-like clatter. And yes it was void of all cake; do you people not know who L is?

L surveyed the scene in front of him. What a scene it was. A slim blonde boy was sitting on top of Near and throttling him while yelling repeatedly in German that he was not a girl. L guessed by how fluently he was yelling in it, that German was his native tongue.

Near was trying to push the boy (L was 98.6 percent sure it was the new one; Mello) off of him. He wasn't really trying that hard as he, and everyone else, knew that it was useless anyway. L was familiar with Near already as he was the top of the bunch at the orphanage.

Matt, the seldom seen redheaded gamer who was in third place to be his successor, was attempting to retrieve and object from beneath the other two, who were rolling around on the floor. L wasn't really sure what it was but he assumed it was the boy's cherished handheld. L didn't know much about Matt besides the fact he was practically a legend in the area of hacking and technology.

L stood at the end of the hallway for a few seconds deciding what he should do. He gnawed anxiously on the tip of his thumb, completely unnoticed by any of the boys. He had half a mind just to go back to Roger and let him deal with the situation, but he didn't want any of his possible successors getting hurt . . .

Mello was still shouting in German and attempting to strangle Near. Near was being strangled and shouted at in German. He was also wondering if anyone would ever come rescue him, or if this was how he was fated to die. Matt was happily cradling his successfully retrieved DS to his face, completely forgetting about the entire fight going on right next to him. L strode over to the three mentally questionable orphans and scooped up a frightened, or more accurately, very annoyed Near.

It was at that moment Matt realized just how much the albino child resembled a bleached out version of L. He was like the last person in the whole place to realize this, but he was Matt. He didn't notice the small things. Or the big things. It was true, Near had the same emotionless eyes and messy, overgrown hair. He also had the love of stacking things and walked around in loose clothing. He even shared the same unnerving bluntness and social disabilities with the detective.

Matt gasped at his epiphany. _They could be related!_ Linda actually had a theory that Near was L's illegitimate son and that's why he was so smart. Linda had many of these theories; according to her L was bound to fall in love with one of his suspects sometime soon. Linda watched a little too many soap operas and they warped her thinking. That was the main reason she could never be L's successor.

Mello jumped up from his spot on the floor and faced L with an insane look in his ice blue eyes.

"Lassen Sie mich ihn töten!"

"Nein. Beruhige dich Mihael." L responded in German, hoping that he would be clearer to the boy.

"I am calm!" Mello snapped at L who looked unfazed, albeit slightly amused.

Matt was confused, he didn't know how to speak German. He was only fluent in English and leet. I have no idea if Near understood German; he just stared blandly at Mello.

"What is the meaning of this fight?"

"Who are you to know?" Mello asked venomously. Matt gawked at him.

"Mello that's—"

"I am L."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

L then proceeded to solve the three largest cases going on in the world in a matter of minutes. I cannot describe how he did so, for I am nowhere near as smart as L. Mello's jaw dropped.(Oh and this takes place before the whole Kira ordeal.)

"You really are . . ." Mello said looking up in awe at the raven-haired teen.

"Yes and I hear you are one of the smartest boys at Wammy's."

Mello leapt forward and buried his head in L's stomach, squeezing his middle in a tight hug. L put down Near so he could pat Mello gently on the back. "You didn't call me a girl!" Mello cried in happiness. L shot a quizzical glance toward Matt and Near. Well Near had gone off, eager to escape anymore attempts at his life. Matt felt a strange emotion while watching Mello hug his newfound idol. Whatever it was, it was strong and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Where had he felt it before? The last time he had let someone borrow his DS? No it wasn't jealousy, was it? Why would _he_ be jealous of Mello hugging L? No he wasn't jealous of Mello, he was jealous of the fact he was hugging someone else.

**(A/N:** "Lassen Sie mich ihn töten!" means "Let me kill him!" in German and "Nein. Beruhige dich Mihael." means "No. Calm yourself Mihael." or my computer lies. Sorry if it does, I'm not German and I do not know these things /sweatdrop/. Thanks for reading.**)**


	6. Love

(A/N: Oh My I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. /Feels guilty/ I made myself a deviantart account! Yay! I'm prolly gonna post this there too. Ok so thankies go to: Kiana Kisses, jjwitdaheydiddydiddy, LizluvsSpongebob, Darkness-Bride, angelcorrupted, and C Elise. Oh yeah I diodn't have time to send this to my Beta so It shall have many fabulous mistakes.)

Chapter Six

Matt was in a bad mood, to say the least. Now usually being in a bad mood put him in an even worse disposition; he wasn't a grouchy type of person. The main reason for his unhappiness was the fact that Mello had gone off with L for the day again. Why did it matter to him? It wasn't like he liked Mello _that_way. Was it? Argh he was so confused. He had a headache from thinking too much.

He decided the only way to cure his headache (and dispel the unusual anger) was to play video games. He was just lying around and feeling sorry for himself anyway. And sitting for hours on end in a horribly lit room while pressed up way too close to the screen of a grainy TV was the best way to get rid of a headache right? Yeah that's Matt's thinking for you. And contrary to all known facts; it worked. The anger and jealousy, along with the throbbing pain in his skull slowly ebbed from the redhead's tense form as he played Halo like no one had before.

He was killing everything in sight and viciously at that. Violent swearing accompanied the sound of Matt taking out his anger on a PS2 controller. _Note to self; Halo is best played pissed with a purpose. _Matt could barely even remember why he was mad anymore. The door slammed open and Matt turned to see an overjoyed, albeit, tired looking Mello.

Reason remembered. But he was just too exhausted to conjure up the resentment that had so avidly consumed him before. Hours of gaming will do that to a person.

"Oh Matt, L is so cool." Mello sighed falling backwards onto his bed.

"Nn . . ." Matt said stretching up from his uncomfortable gaming position.

"He is the smartest person I have ever met." Mello continued in a dreamy voice.

Matt felt like punching something. Mello did this _every_time he got back from visiting the detective. Instead he went over and stretched out next to Mello on the bed. The two boys had become rather close after the whole 'Matt's a girl and Mello got punched for it' ordeal. Even though it was only like four days ago. Mello had spent most of every day since then with L, helping him with his cases and learning more about Wammy's, so it was actually surprising they had the time to grow closer, but they found some way or other.

Matt never like Mello going to see the detective, he knew in his heart that L was secretly a pedophile who worked in a candy store and kidnapped small children while he was supposedly bringing justice to the world. Watari was his evil henchman of course. He feared and fretted over Mello's safety every time the blonde went running off to L's office. This was quite often. Matt was going to turn gray pretty soon.

Just then a glorious thought concerning L's traveling plans came to Matt's mind.

"YES!" he screamed out loud. Mello who was still laying next to him flinched and then pinned him with a glare.

"What the hell Matt!"

"Oh, uh sorry . . . I was just, um . . . I ah-I just remembered that I charged my DS this afternoon." Mello was not convinced. Neither was Matt.

"Right, your DS." Mello was giving him a skeptical look and Matt blushed. Didn't he know how cute he looked just laying there with his head tilted slightly and his eyebrows faintly raised, lips barely parted . . . _Woah he looks like a girl. A cute girl. A REALLY cute girl._ _No Mello is not a girl. And if he knew you were thinking this he'd most likely bite you._

Mello really wondered what Matt was thinking about; he looked so serious he just had to giggle. Don't tell anyone but Mello had developed a slight crush on the older boy, he was just so loveable with his messy red hair and striped clothing. Matt was thrown out of his trance.

"Did you just giggle?"

". . ."

"No."

Matt believed this even less than he believed his DS story. And Mello was blushing; his cheeks a bright pink that Matt found absolutely adorable. _Right Matt, think, the reason for your little outburst was what again?_Matt could barely recall, but when he finally was able to catch the drifting notion. He had to bite his tongue as not to shout out in joy again. He managed to twist the huge smile that was already forming on his face into a grimace, for Mello's sake. He then forced himself to look unhappy as confronted the blonde, who had pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere and was contently gnawing at it while gazing absently at Matt's shirt.

"Mel, there's something I gotta tell you . . ." Matt tried his very hardest to sound pitying. Mello was caught by his tone and studied the gamers face with a worried look in his azure eyes.

"Yes Matt?"

"It's L."

"Yeah," mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate so it sounded more like 'eaah'.

"Well he is a world famous detective ya know and he solves a lot of cases so--"

"Just spit it out Matt." Mello was beginning to sound a little wary.

"--he has a busy schedule there for he's gone most of the time, and he told us his traveling plans before you came here, an' well, he's leaving tomorrow for America." Matt finished, trying not to sound too smug.

Mello was having difficulty deciding on who to be mad at. He was mad, very very mad. Matt noticed the color draining from Mello's face.

"Mells? You okay?"

Mello just looked even more infuriated. Matt thought he was going to punch a hole in the wall. Instead he turned to Matt and choked out a weak sounding

"Why . . . ?" Mello's eyes filled with tears and he hunched over utterly distraught.

"Oh Mells," Matt murmured as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and lifted him into his lap "Shhh . . . it's okay."

Mello snuggled into Matt's chest, burying his face in the striped material of his shirt and sobbing his heart out. Matt was kind of puzzled, sure one would be sad if their idol was leaving for an untold amount of months but this was intense. He was also contemplating the fact that he was the only person the blonde cried in front of, or shared his feelings with, or even talked to on a regular basis. Sure Mello had his gang of cronies but they were barely ever acknowledged. Not that Matt minded it; he loved to be the only person Mello confided in.

Said blonde looked up into Matt's green eyes.

"Matt I-I'm sorry I just . . ."

"Don't worry 'bout it Mells." Matt said with a smile, pushing some of the boy's hair out of his tearful blue eyes.

"Do you mind if . . ." Mello trailed off but Matt knew what he was thinking

"Of course not, you might want to get into your pajamas first though."

"Thank you Matt!" Mello said as he bounced off the bed to change into his black pajamas. Matt who was already in his own striped pajamas turned out the light and crawled under the covers. After a few minutes Mello came out of the bathroom and strode quietly over to Matt's bed. Matt scooted over and the small blonde boy slid in next to him. Mello snuggled in next to him and the gamer wrapped him up in a hug.

"Goodnight Matt . . . I love you."

"Good night Mello." Matt replied and kissed the top of Mello's head.

**(A/N**: Gahh! I think i just choked on a peice of fluff. Hmm this story must be shedding . . . yep. Srry about the lack of crack (wait should i be?) and all the glorious ooc-ness.**)**


	7. Right

(A/N: Oh my it's done. So very sorry about the horrible delay, I was at work all weekend and setting up my DA account. I am so sorry really, I HATE when people don't update in forever so I know how it feels. Please everyone have my pocky. Oh and we start school in two days so that means less time to write /the horror!/ Ok well I would like to thank: angelcorrupted, LizluvsSpongebob, and Kiana Kisses for their awesome reviews! I write it for you guys!)

Chapter Seven

Matt opened his eyes stretching carefully so he wouldn't jostle a still-sleeping Mello. They had fallen asleep together the night before after Mello found out that L was leaving and broke down in tears. There was no way to tell the time in the ever-dark room so Matt glanced over to the alarm clock that sent off the only dim light. It was seven thirty in the morning. He looked down to see Mello curled into his chest, he petted the blonde's hair gently, careful not to wake him.

"Ah Mihael, my lovely angel."He sighed softly to himself staring down into the younger boy's resting face. It was so rare to see an expression of content relaxation on the blonde's face when he was awake, but that made it all the better to catch him sleeping.

Matt couldn't help thinking of how much he resembled the picture of an angel his mother had hung over his bed. When he was a little kid, and she was still alive. She had told him the beautiful picture was of his special guardian angel. He kissed Mello's forehead causing him to blink sleepily awake. The boy smiled up at him and Matt caressed his face with the back of his hand. Mello blushed in an I'm-not-fully-conscious-yet kind of way.

"Morning Mels." Matt grinned at him

Mello surveyed the scene, noting Matt's arms clamped protectively around his torso.

"Matt I know you really love touching me and all, 'cos you're just pervy like that, but could you please let go of me. I'm having a severe chocolate craving and I don't want you to be in the way when I start eating." Of course Mello's first statement of the day was chocolate related.

"Aww how sweet. Mel-Mels doesn't want my arm to be accidentally bitten off!"

"You bet I do." Mello said wriggling out of Matt's confining hug and skipping over to his chocolate stash.

"So Mello," Matt said, stretching out of bed and going over to his dresser "What exactly was the reason for your little sob-fest last night? Just cause L-the-panda-man is gonna be gone for a while?" Matt only risked this question because Mello didn't seem to be in an I KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY type of mood.

"Wll thresn wha I dunnt wnt el taleev iscuz hrmendsmh ef hedn."

"Come again?" Matt said pulling a black and white striped shirt over his head. Mello swallowed his mouthful of chocolate and repeated himself.

"I said the reason why I do not want L to leave is 'cause he reminds me of Heiden."

"What the hell is Heiden? Is it a place?" Matt asked surprised.

"No idiot, Heiden was my old step-brother." Mello said rolling his eyes at Matt. Matt just looked inquisitive.

"Ok ok fine I'll tell you about him." Mello sighed.

"YAY! Story time!" Matt shouted in a childish voice, grabbing Mello by the hands and pulling him down on the floor so they were sitting cross legged next to each other. Mello rolled his eyes for the seventh time that morning.

"Heiden was my step-brother."

Matt raised his hand, still acting like a little kid. It _was_ acting. I think.

"Yes Matt?"

"What kind of name is that anyway?"

"It's a German one. If you would just listen to my story you would understand why."

"Ooh so that's why you were yelling at Near in German that one time . . ."

"You aren't listening very well."

"Sorry." Matt didn't sound sorry at all, he sounded impatient.

"Alright so I used to live in Germany with my mom; my dad died right after I was born. We lived in a slum-y part of Dresden and I was used to fending for myself. Ya see my mom worked all day at some cheap hair place trying to get some money for us to live off of. Spent it all on booze though.

Well one day she came home with this guy, said he was her boyfriend. Used to knock her around though, I tried to stop him once, but he threw me against a wall and broke my wrist. Didn't try that again. Never really liked my mom anyways, said I was a mistake, and if my father hadn't gone off and died she wouldn't have to deal with this mistake. Said he could take me if he wanted me. Well he was dead and she was delusional.

Nevertheless she and her 'boyfriend' got married after a while; don't think it was my mom's idea. She was never to keen on the whole marriage thing. Well he brought his son into the picture; he was seventeen years old at the time. Best role model I ever had.

He looked after me, was always standing up for me and protecting me. Actually had a steady job, he was the best. Heiden my big brother . . . Well he had this air about him that was really quirky. Funny and nice though, kind of like a livened up version of L.

That's just why though; I remember they all went out in our beat up old car to run errands one day. Never came back, got hit by a train. Heiden was still breathing when they found him, last thing he did was give me this Rosary. He always wore it, so I decided to abide by his rules. Haven't taken it off since."

"Wait Mello that basically just describes why you wear that rosary." Matt observed, slipping his goggles on.

"Well if you actually had any deduction skills you would realize the reason I don't want L to leave is because he reminds me of Heiden."

"Oh," Matt said "Right."

"And I already told you that." Mello said biting his chocolate with a loud SNAP.

"Mhhm." Matt was playing his DS now, attention span dutifully used up by the four-minute story, or so it seemed.

Mello glared at Matt. Matt looked at his stomach and notified the blonde he was hungry and that they were going to miss breakfast. Mello considered hitting him but decided to save his strength for studying to beat Near. But beating Matt seemed like a good idea so he threw a pillow at the redhead's apparently empty stomach. (Don't you love how pointless that was?)

The two boys left for breakfast, even though Mello was on his fifth chocolate bar of the day. Matt had perfected the art of managing the narrow hallways that were always filled with children while playing the DS a while ago, and was now using said abilities to the furthest extent. He was moving his fingers over the buttons rapidly and accurately but he was barely even focusing on the system, his thoughts were turned elsewhere. He wanted to know badly if Mello had meant what he said the other night. If the blonde really loved him, or if it was just the violent mood swings talking. He glanced over to the right just in time to see a blur of black and yellow go falling over a small child who ran off without helping. Did Mello tripping over a little kid mean he really did love Matt? No that doesn't make any sense.

"Are you gonna help me up or just stand there like the world's worst friend?"

"Well how can I help the fact you drank just a little too much?"

Mello glared at Matt who was grinning quite evilly.

"Ok how about I help you up if you answer me one question?"

Mello's face took on an inquisitive look.

"What question?"

Matt was kneeling down next to Mello and whispering in his ear before the blonde had time to blink.

"How much do you love me?"

Mello's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at Matt's smirking face. Almost as fast as Matt had knelt down next to him he wrapped his hands around the redhead's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Matt responded excitedly and wound his arms around Mello's slim waist; pulling him up while still maintaining the kiss.

Several small children squealed and covered their eyes running from the sight while quite a few fangirls ran to the nearest bathroom to try to stop the blood pouring from their noses. Mello and Matt stayed lip-locked for nearly a minute before they broke apart, panting slightly. Matt wore a huge, albeit pervy, smile and Mello was blushing.

"Love ya just as much babe." Matt beamed at Mello whose blush deepened, a shy smile stretching his lips.

Matt still had Mello pulled tightly to his chest as Roger rounded the corner meandering around to wake the late sleepers. He gasped as he saw the two boys standing in the middle of the deserted hallway looking very out of breath, and it wasn't very hard to infer what had just happened. So he _was_ right all along.


	8. Wait

**(A/N:** Oh my fecking Jeevas it's finally here. /faints/ I'm so so sorry to all of you guys who have been faithfully reading this, I can't believe I haven't updated in like a month. School is crazy and leaves me no time to breathe and I was really sick for a while there. Ya know hospital sick. Ok well I can make up excuses for all eternity and still not feel any better. Oh and this chapter is totally filler so meh, also sorry if it doesn't make sense, I kinda hit a huge white wall of failure. FAILURE. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed and faved, you are my angels!!**)**

Chapter Eight

Matt was laying across his bed on his stomach absently tapping away at his laptop. He was hacking into some system or other, he wasn't really paying close attention; it was just something to do when he was bored. Very, very bored. The gamer groaned at Mello who was laying across his back with his face stuck in a textbook studying, as always, to beat Near. Matt's ribcage was falling asleep if that's even possible and he was pretty sure the last time he consumed anything was a few days previous from the moment.

"Mello"

"Mello"

"Mello!"

"MELLOOOO!!"

No response. Matt looked over his shoulder at the blonde who was pressing the textbook so close to his face it could have been resting on his nose. He reached backwards and lifted the book slightly. Oh so he wasn't studying; he was sleeping. Mello's eyes were closed and his mouth was open ever so slightly, he was breathing slowly and rhythmically.

Matt rolled his eyes, how could his chocoholic be sleeping when Roger was taking all the kids their age to the mall to go shopping for clothes and other assorted necessities? Matt absolutely loved the mall; it had a Gamestop a Best Buy plus two other gaming and computer stores. And they had a huge candy store with a chocolate section the size of Russia. Hmm chocolate that was sure to get Mello up. Oh wait what time was it? He looked at the clock, 6:25. He and Mello had been up since four and apparently the blonde had gotten enough studying in for one exceedingly early morning and decided to nap instead.

Matt slid out from under Mello; who didn't even notice and went on sleeping under the cover of his math book. Matt pulled on a fresh outfit for the big shopping day. Clean black and white striped long sleeve shirt, some tight-ish blue jeans and his trusty orange goggles. Matt checked himself out in the mirror; nice. I have to agree with him. But many people who saw the oddly dressed boy just gawked rather rudely. Matt didn't care, he was so layed back you could probably jump on a bench and scream into a megaphone that he was carrying a bomb and he would just laugh it off and say you were crazy no matter how many security guards jumped on him.

Matt turned to the daunting task of waking a sleep-deprived Mello, he wisely chose to do this without playing the DS at the same time, as one who is distracted while doing said task will most likely end up with a very large bruise and possible internal bleeding. He decided to play the part of the sweet and caring boyfriend waking up the hung over, PMSing, bitch of a girlfriend. Of course Matt didn't think Mello was a bitch for real . . . only sometimes. Like in the morning. Ugh this was gonna be fun.

Matt bent over Mello's sleeping form removing the math book from his face (luckily it hadn't managed to smother him, though it was a real possibility) and gently placed a soft kiss on the side of his love's face. Mello softly mumbled and scrunched up his nose at the tickle of Matt's lips tracing up his cheek. The blonde opened an eye to give Matt a pissy look.

"Matt why the fucking _hell_are you waking me up so goddamned _early_?"

Matt smiled enormously and shoved a chocolate bar into his boyfriend's mouth. "Yay!! Mels wins the award for happiest good morning ever!"

Mello attempted to glare at Matt but just couldn't manage to do it while eating chocolate.

"Now get up silly, we leave for the mall in an hour."

Mello looked at the clock and nearly choked on a piece of his cocoa.

"Ah WTF Matt!? It's already 10:30 and I still have to do my hair!"

"I told you we got to go in half an hour." Matt said nonchalantly powering on his DS.

"But you said-- Oh never mind!" Mello jumped out of bed and pulled on his usual attire.

Matt and Mello made their way downstairs to where a crowd of kids were standing around in a disorganized group. Roger was attempting to maneuver the ten or so children into a line with little success.

"Alright everyone get into a line now. Last name alphabetically, come on come on! Remember now children, this is the shopping trip for ten to twelve year olds. Yes we are going shopping Gregory. No you can't change. Children please! This isn't very hard and you're all _supposed_ to be genii! You over there! Get into line!"

Roger really did not like children. He spotted Matt and Mello standing next to each other in the poor attempt at a line, each equally transfixed by their addictions. Roger hoped they wouldn't do anything overly . . . inappropriate. Wammy's didn't have any rules against having a relationship, though many of the children didn't have time for one.

Eventually all the children were herded into a line and onto a waiting bus. All the kids were hyper and bouncing off the walls and pleather bus-seats because they barely ever got to go out, and getting new clothes and toys was super special. When they arrived at the Mall they were told to stick with at least one other person and to pay for their purchases all they had to do was say Wammy's and then the special number they were assigned. As soon as the bus stopped in front of the large shopping center kids spilled out of it like floodwater. Matt and Mello walked casually from the back; they didn't want to seem like over-eager children. Really, quite frankly, they were. As soon as they walked into the cold blast that only mall-style air conditioners can achieve they were off running down the broad aisles.

"Let's go to GameStop first!"

"No, I wanna go to that one store with all the cool leather stuff!"

"No, Best Buy!"

"No, the chocolate shop!"

Matt and Mello were now racing toward their preferred stores (which ironically happened to be right to next to each other) yanking on each other's hands. Matt, being taller managed to drag Mello into the Gaming store while the blonde made an overdramatic scene to get away, shouting all sorts of ridiculous things at Matt and trying to bite his arm. Matt just smirked at the anxious boy and made his way over to the New Releases section. He loved to gape at the brand new technology the way some adore visiting maternity wards to see the new babies.

But unbeknownst to Mello, Matt had ulterior reasons for dragging the severely chocolate deprived blonde from his super-calorie heaven. During the very long amount of time it took for the Gamer to get out of bed and wake Mello he had devised a plan with a certain someone who happened to be leaving that day. He and L had a surprise for Mello, but it had to be timed correctly, and since said surprise was to take place in the candy store Matt had to delay Mello for a bit.

Matt spent the set amount of time searching over all the games and electronics, just to be disappointed by the lack of anything he needed or didn't have. He was trying to take the right amount of time but it was hard considering Mello REALLY wanted the chocolate in that candy store, and he was trying every method known to man to get away from Matt's tight grip. The redhead felt Mello wiggling and squirming to escape the vise-like hold Matt's arm had taken around the blonde's slim waist. The bored looking teen at the register was giving them a stare that could be passed off as uninterested had he not been following their every move with his slightly narrowed eyes. Well it did kinda look like a Matt was trying to physically force Mello into casually looking around the store. It wasn't working. Matt decided he they had spent enough time in the store for the plot so he grabbed some piece of equipment or other and headed toward the door to pay.

Mello was now fighting even harder to be released as he saw the exit growing closer, but Matt still had to pay so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Mello by the wrists and spun the blonde around so they were facing each other. Mello stopped his futile struggling to give matt a wary look. The redhead tilted Mello's face up a little and then kissed him quite passionately. The kid at the register was now paying full attention to the two but they were too um . . . busy to notice. After almost a minuet Matt pulled away and whipped around to face the clerk quickly paying for his stuff, while Mello was too dazed to try to make a break for it. He just stood there staring at matt with wide eyes and a slight blush.

"Ok now we can go to the friggin candy store." Matt said smirking at Mello, who was having some issues recovering from the unexplained make out session.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of Mello's head the words 'candy store' clicked. He grabbed Matt by the sleeve of his shirt and frantically began running toward the colorful and sugary smelling display cases. Inside the store someone was leaning against a wall which was absolutely covered in chocolate products and smiling at the sound of an oncoming Mello. He hoped Matt's idea would work out and help the blonde cope with the fact he had to leave for a while.


End file.
